Invisible
by Krakengirl
Summary: This is a songfic one - shot. Invisible by Taylor Swift. This is how Naruto and Hinata get together. NaruxHina! Of course! Please R&R! First Naruto fanfic! One-shot!


**A/N: Hi this is Krakengirl! This is my first Naruto fanfic! Sorry it's just an one – shot! Please read it! I know it's a little rough!**

**Krakengirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Invisible by Taylor Swift!**

* * *

**Invisible**

A certain Hyuuga girl was sitting on her bed scribbling vigorously onto a notepad. She was writing a song for the love of her life, Uzumaki Naruto. _'Maybe if I show him this he will notice me! But what if he laughs?! No! He wouldn't do that to me!' _"Okay, I'm done! Now I just need to go to Naruto – kun's house…" Hinata got up from her bed grabbing her notepad. She made her way out of the Hyuuga manor. She raced down the street of Konoha.

She walked quietly to Naruto's apartment knocking on the door. She waited there shaking nervously for 5 minutes. _'Where is he? I remembering Hokage – sama mentioning that Naruto liked sitting on top of the Yondaime monument to think. That's where he might be. I'll go there and check.' _The young heir made her way up to the top of the monument breathlessly. There sat the sun – kissed blonde looking out over Konoha watching the sun set. "Um… N-Naruto – kun can I um ugh si-sing you a… a song I-I wrote?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sure Hinata – chan." Hinata took a deep breathe trying to calm her nerves. _'I can do this! I practiced tons! You can do this Hinata!' _She opened her mouth letting the music flow from her lips.

_She can't see the way your eyes,  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by_

'_Is Hinata talking about… her? _

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me 

'_Does she love me?' _

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible 

'_How come I didn't ever talk to her at the Academy? Was it because of her?' _

There is a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never going to see the light  
No matter what you do 

'_She's right…' _

And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible 

'_I can't believe I loved Sakura! She only cares about that Uchiha – teme!'_

_  
Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize._

'_I don't love Sakura anymore I will never love her the way I used to. _

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me we could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible  
She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile 

_I think I love her Hinata – chan._

Hinata ended her song breathing in nervously. _Did he get the meaning? Does he know I love him?' _

She watched the blonde smile his famous fox grin at her. He walked slowly towards her. He placed his hand onto the side of her neck. "I'm sorry Hinata – chan. I don't like you…" Hinata felt warm tears roll down her cheek. She pulled back from his hand. He stepped forward putting his hands on the each side of her face. "No, baby no don't cry. When I said I didn't like you I meant I love you!" He whipped the tears away with his thumbs. He leaned down gently placed his lips against hers.

"I love you Naruto – kun." Hinata whispered as she pulled back from their first kiss.

"I love you too, Hinata – chan, more than anything in the world." He placed his lips back onto hers as the sun lowered into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Let me know! Please review! **

**Krakengirl**


End file.
